


Silken Sheets

by Firehedgehog



Series: Gifted things [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bestiality, Birth, Challenge Fanfic, Cum belly, Double Penetration, Harem, Harry with litter, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Past Infidelity, Sirius Lives, Slut Ginny, belated creature inheritance, magical university, side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry came home early to find a rather incest Infidelity related moment. The moment Ginnys out with James who's not his son, Harry joins a men's night out with Sirius and others. Anger fueled sex and he soon goes to a Magical University in Venice, Italy. The thing was, he had no idea men could get pregnant, or that he would love sex so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erebus_Merula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebus_Merula/gifts).



> This is a challenge fic by Merula_Aeolus, I'll probably post there whole challenge in a later update. I only own the story, the story challenge is owned by Merula_Aeolus, and i don't own Harry Potter.

Being married was suppose to be a wonderful thing, a joining of two peoples lives into one. Where you hopefully brought new life into being, heir to one's family line.

Harry was content with his life, he was married to Ginny with a son, young James who took after his wives side of the family in looks. They were even expecting a second child, who was due soon. Another boy they hoped, Harry planned to take time off from work just fore he was born so Ginny could relax.

In fact, he'd gotten off early from his job at the ministry in hope of surprising his wife.

“Ginny, I'm home,” he called as he entered there home, no answer came so she was probably napping since pregnancy was a tiring thing.

Maybe he would make dinner tonight for her, he'd make up a very nice treat.

He slipped off his shoes, and flung his jacket onto the coat stand. 

“Guests?” Harry murmured to himself, seeing another pair of shoes there by the door. From the size, he guessed a man. Probably one of her brothers, visiting there nephew.

Smiling he headed to there room, wanting to change into something more comfy and much less stuffy.

That plan came to a stop as he came to the open bedroom door.

Ginny was there of course, but so was Percy.

Rage clenched his stomach as he realized that there was a silence spell on the room, and the reason why. Ginny was taking it doggy style from Percy, who's cock was nothing to be proud of.

How long had this been going on he wondered, and he had an awful feeling about this scene of incest.

He slipped from the door, to James room where the toddler slept like the dead.

There was no Potter in his face, and he realized how much James looked like Percy.

He had to check, and he had a family tree he had packed away in the attic.

He had to know, if the unborn baby was his or James was his. He slipped up the small ladder to the attic, and going to a trunk opened it and pulled out his family tree.

“Bitch,” Harry snarled angrily, that Bitch had married him was was trying to pass her own brothers children off as his.

A wicked vindictive smile came to his face, law was on his side on casting this marriage as void and the whore out with her children, with not a cent to her name.

Downstairs he carried the family tree downstairs to the floo, minutes later he was in a familiar home.

“Molly, I need to speak with you,” Harry said rather too cheerfully, planning to head to the ministry soon after.

OoOoO

“This.. this can't be right,” Molly said scandalized, but family trees couldn't lie.

“You realize, that by magic my marriage is over right?” Harry asked, she nodded looking scandalized over her two incestious children.

“You go to the ministry to register the divorce, I'll retrieve Ginny, her child and Percy. I think its time for them to learn what happens when one is caught by the family in what they did,” Molly said tightly, he nodded and fled not wanting to see this.

OoOoO

The house... felt empty when he got home, everything of Ginny and her son was gone. 

Thankfully Molly had made sure the slut didn't steal anything else of his life, all teh family jewels were still there and Ginny's Gringotts key was on the mantle along with hsi mothers wedding ring.

“Damn it,” Harry swore, throwing a vase across the room angrily. He'd lost three years of his life to teh slut, three years he could have found a real love.

He had to get out of the house, do something...

Maybe continue his education, he'd wanted to go to that Magical University in Venice, Italy before Ginny had talked him out of it. He could still go, the offer was still open.

Wait, didn't Sirius have a guys night out later tonight.

Quickly he ran to the flu.

“Hey Godfather of mine, have room for a suddenly single godson on the trip?” he asked grinning.

TBC


	2. Chapter One: Drums of a mild hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, what fun

Who was beating a drum in his room, and could he kill them with the pain from his head?

Slowly, gritty emerald shaded opened, wincing at the dim light coming from a window. He seemed to be laying on his stomach, with his legs spread as far as they could go. A weight seemed to have him pinned to the bed, a bed he now recognized as the giant sized one at his godfathers place.

He froze as he finally registered something thick and hard pressing deep into his ass, and that the weight was its over covering his body.

“...” he moaned as the person shifted in there sleep, driving there manhood seemingly deeper within him. Then the man woke up, there breath hitched as they realized who was under them.

“Harry?” a startled voice said, a voice that belong to Remus.

“Don't you dare stop,” Harry growled, feeling Remus twitching inside him.

“But...” the werewolf protested.

“I just wasted three years in marriage with an incestuous slut, and if you remove that cock I will not be happy,” Harry snarled aggressively, Remus hardened at that aggressive tone the wolf inside howling to mate with the small ebony haired male.

Remus quickly went to the task.

OoOoO

When Sirius Black woke with a hangover, he didn't expect to find out that he'd ended naked with the rest of the group and smelling strongly of sex. He even had memories of coupling with others but mostly the fact they'd concentrated on Harry.

Harry, had quite a lot of stamina to keep up with all of them as they pounded deep within him.

Hearing someone going at it, he gaped seeing that Remus and Harry were going hard at it at the cum covered bed.

Blinking he looked around to see that everyone was still there but only the three of them were awake at the moment.

Snape and Bill were sprawled over a push love seat, with Charlie Weasley sleeping at the end of the bed, he himself was laying on Harry's right.

Wait.. last night had been a full moon, Remus had been planning to leave before then.

A blurry memory of wolf Remus came to his mind, and it claiming Harry in his Wolf Animagus form. Apparently the werewolf liked to claim the beautiful ebony wolf.

A cry or dual Orgasm filled the air, and the rutting pair pulled apart.

Wincing Harry sat up, and Sirius whistled at the large cum belly Harry showed.

The ebony haired apparent bottom looked six months pregnant.

“If I knew Ginny was such a slut earlier, i could have found out I was gay years ago,” Harry said yawning, “How would you feel towards coming to Italy with em as i finally go to University?”

“As if you could stop us,” Sirius said, and he didn't know if it was the cum belly making him think of harry heavy with his child or something else, but he quickly claimed harry for himself.

OoOoO

Severus Snape had survived the war barely, it had taken a year to recover from that death like state he had fallen in. During it he had come to realize certain things, things such as he wanted a relationship with Lupin and that Harry Potter had a delectable ass and he wouldn't mind claiming it with Remus who also wanted the boy.

It had taken months to make there relationship work, both ignoring the urges to claim harry and make it a trio.

He was so glad that he always remembered what happened when drunk, for he remembered claiming Harry with double penetration with Remus. So when he woke up sore he smirked, and allowed himself to enjoy seeing the boy.. no man being claimed on the bed with an impressive belly of there seed.

“I wonder how many times we can claim him till we all have to head home,” Bill said from his spot.

“As none of us work for two more days, I'd say we have time,” Snape smirked.

“Charlie is still asleep, somehow,” Bill said, looking at his naked sleeping brother. The only ones that hadn't claimed Charlie had been his brother and Harry, neither were into incest and harry was an uke. The red headed uke had a much smaller cum belly then harry, only looking three months pregnant at the most, and Harry would probably look nine by the time they were done.

OoOoO

It was evening by the time a group of exhausted men left the bedroom, harry yawned as he ate his meal slowly. He was just too sore, but very satisfied with the sex. He hadn't realized what he was missing, Ginny had nothing on this.

He shifted a bit, not use to the solid matter in his behind.

It was a rather large Butt plug, spelled to remove waste and keep his bed partners seed from leaking out. It was rather noticeable, but that was because the group were all naked still. Harry placed a hand on his rounded cum belly, a belly that almost like he was nine months pregnant.

“I'm going to miss this new activity, going to be a bit hard to get all together when i go to University in Italy,” Harry sighed, on the way to the kitchen he'd briefly slipped away to send a letter saying he quit to work.

“Oh no, I'm not giving this up. Do you know how hard it is to find an uke like you,” Bill protested, and quickly began to calculate how to move also.

“I go with Remus, and Remus goes with you,” Snape smirked.

“I'll probably pop up a lot,” Bill said grinning.

“Mine all mine, a nice harem of men to fill me,” harry laughed and ran his hands through his hair, then blinked.

“Guys, since when do i have pointed ears?” Harry asked.

“What!” Sirius said, as Snape began to cast spell on him.

“This can't be right, its saying your an elf of some type,” Snape said frowning.

“Creature inheritance!” Bill said in awe, it happened but was rather rare.

“Ah... wasn't the last one recorded over three hundred years ago,” Harry said bewildered.

“yes... but when it happened it always took someone else with creature blood to activate it, and Remus wouldn't count towards that,” Charlie told him, swearing Snape started hitting them all with spells.

“Congratulations everyone, apparently last night we woke up creature inheritance in all of us,” Snape said, silence greeted that.

“What are we?” Sirius said after ten minutes of silence.

“Charlie and yourself seem to Incubi, Remus is still a werewolf but an Alpha but Bill is registering as an Omega were. I myself is registering as a incubus-dark elf hybrid,” Snape told them, they all whistled at there new states... at least Remus was normal.

“Why can't you tell me what type of elf I am?” Harry asked pouting, at that Snape smirked.

“Your stuffed to the brim with our seed boy, and that carries our DNA... so makes the spell unable to read right,” Snape said enjoying the fact he'd helped make that huge cum belly.

“Ah.. I see,” Harry said blushing cutely.

OoOoO

It was near Midnight when Harry finally returned home, naked since his cum belly kept his clothing from fitting.

Before crawling into bed, he sent off an owl with his acceptance to the university and paused to stare at his reflection. The cum belly seemed to take up his whole frame, making him wish that male pregnancy wasn't just a dream of his. He then peered for changes, so far he only spotted his pointed ears.

Snape had said the changes were usually slow to happen, well.. other then the ears.

“So I'm an elf, I wonder what type,” Harry smirked.

He slipped into bed, a guest room bed since he didn't want a Ginny infested bed (he'd burn it later). He adjusted the sheets around him and his belly, ignoring how the plug felt in his tight ass.

“Thank you Ginny for making me find real happiness, may you rot in hell you incest slut,” Harry smirked as sleep claimed him.


	3. Hello Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry settles in Italy in his new home, then his lovers give him interesting facts

Harry grinned to himself as he took in his new home, the place was a nice home with hardwood flooring, three bedrooms, two full bathrooms, a rather nice kitchen with both muggle and magical appliances. There was a small basement that was once used to store wine, but looked good for a small potions lab.

The little home was in the magical district near the University, and he'd fallen in love right away with it. Originally it had been for rent, but a lot of haggling later had them selling it to him.

He'd sold the house Ginny and himself had shared, having an almost demonic looking fire in the yard where he burned the marriage bed.

At the thought of that marriage he sighed, Ginny had of course gone to the papers, but with Rita killed in the war the papers actually had reporters actually researched.

The wizarding world had been disgusted on what the incestuous duo had done to there hero, and both had been thrown from the family and magically chopped from the family magic.

Percy and Ginny had definitely gone too far, Molly had claimed James and Ginny's other child would be claimed as soon as it was born by court rule.

From his last delivered letter from Sirius, he and Bill were looking for a place nearby as were Remus and Severous.

“Down boy,” Harry told his suddenly twitching member, it had only been three weeks but he still dreamed of there day.

As of Charlie, he hadn't heard of where the other uke was at the moment.

Humming to himself he started getting things ready, tomorrow about noon was the university tour, class schedule and other things.

Then.. at this he smiled, everyone would be coming over for dinner and he'd see if he could get them to claim his brand new rather huge bed. He had also bought and spelled clothing that adjusted and hid cum bellies from others not in the know, while interesting walking around naked he did have to leave the house for classes.

“Back to a flat belly, so Snape should be able to tell what type of elf I am,” Harry mused to himself, he wondered what Dobby would say if he was still alive. House elves were known as brownies to the rest of the world, Elves were high elves with smaller species of elves inside.

His form has shifted slowly over the last few weeks, his ears were now noticeably pointy. His body had slimmed and curved making people think hm female at first glance, thankfully no breasts. His hair had shocked him when he woke up one morning with it falling to his ankles in silken ebony waves with a tint of green sometimes seen in it. He'd tried cutting it a few times, but it had grown back in hours. He now had to pulled back in a high ponytail with a green ribbon. Other then that, Harry looked the same.

As long as he made himself look human in the muggle world, the wizarding world didn't seem to care one way or another what his race was.

His stomach lurched and his face went green, Harry dropped what he was holding and ran to the nearest washroom. 

“Damn it, I'm so nervous I'm actually getting sick,” Harry moaned after cleaning himself up, yet he was still extremely excited about tomorrow.

OoOoO

The next evening, Harry happily started the process of making a meal for his guests and himself. There was a lot of food, but then they were all mostly big eaters.

He knew that they wouldn't be coming via flu, since he was still waiting for it to be hooked up.

Looking at a clock, he saw he had half an hour till anyone arrived. That would give him time for the food to finish and him to put away the last of his paperwork from the University. He was taking the many courses he would need to become a full out enchanter, a rare job but he had the magic level for it.

In fact, he'd found out that there were only five enchanters about the world. A low number to his shock, and he was thrilled that he was accepted to take the courses needed and then after three years to apprentice under the one living in Italy. 

Why the heck had he let Ginny talk him out of this.

He sighed over Ginny, he did meet James but no man would stick themselves raising a child not there own after being tricked into thinking it was there own. It hurt, but he knew that for James mental health it was better for Molly to raise him.

He was adjusting the heat on his oven when a knock came from his front door, grinning he ran to the door.

“Sirius!” Harry said happily, and felt even happier as the older man embraced him and kissed him deeply, little Sirius was definitely happy to see him too.

“hey,” Bill protested and got Sirius to release the ebony haired elf, then the omega werewolf greeted him also with the same reactions.

“Come in, the others should be here soon also,” Harry grinned happily.

“We could have some fun while waiting,” Sirius suggested, and Bill looked quite interested also.

“After supper and Severus finding out what type of elf I am,” Harry teased the incubus, and only now did he look at what changes there creature inheritance had done to them.

Bill, looked slightly more feral and had an amber glitter in his eyes. Sirius actually looked almost ten years younger and had a much more sexual feel to him, if there was more changes Harry couldn't tell.

“Damn, but soon we'll have you under us and blowing your stomach out with cum,” Sirius purred as they settled in the living room, Harry smiled at the thought of them claiming him again and again.

The door was knocked on again, Harry smiled knowing that it had to be the other three.

“I don't think I can eat anymore,” Charlie groaned, having eaten a bit too much.

“Hmm.. good thing I'm planning to be dessert then,” Harry said, smirking as the Semes of the group perked up. “That is after Severus scans me to find out what type of elf I am.”

“Oi... you guys better not just claim Harry. I've been horny as hell,” Charlie protested, Harry laughed at the cat in the creme looks the others had.

“Scan boys, then bedroom,” Harry pointed out, and Severus practically ran to the youngest male in the room.

“Forest elf,” Severus said, Harry smiled glad he'd finally be able to research more on what he was now.

“Right, now lets play,” Harry said, and with a simple spell his clothes fell to the floor, leaving him naked with a rather happy looking penis.

“Just remember i have to be able to function tomorrow morning for classes,” Harry grinned, a few minutes later as the men took in his huge ass bed in his room.

“We can so that,” Remus said, eyes glowing in lust.

OoOoO

Harry woke in the dark of the night, his ass and back were in pain from the positions he had been in that night. He was covered with the bodies of his lovers, and he had learned that Charlie was both an uke and seme. As it was, he was too tired to move and feeling rather less blue balled.

The five men had again proven that the first cum belly was not a one time thing, his stomach was stretched to looking like he was nine months with triplets. He'd definitely have to wear the clothing he's chosen for cum belly, but he did wonder what it was about magic that allowed cum belly to form.

Right now he felt awfully pleased, when they'd all fallen asleep finally he'd had both Remus and Severus penetrating his ass.

Yawning he shifted slightly to a more comfortable position, moaning a bit as they shifted inside him then fell back asleep.

OoOoO

Harry woke to the two inside him thrusting inside him slowly, as the others molested him form. Taking a quick look at the clock, he saw that it was an hour before he had to get up.

“...” Harry whimpered as he had an orgasm, now this was a way to wake up.

“God, I want you thick with my child Harry,” Remus growled in his ear.

“Too bad men can't get pregnant,” Harry said, there was sudden silence.

“They can?” Harry said in disbelief.

“Arg...” Harry cried as his spot was hit again.

“You should have been taught in Hogwarts, another thing they screwed up. You should have learned the spells so that you wouldn't get pregnant unless you wanted to,” Sirius said, taking a break from where he sucked on Harry like a lolly pop.

“How.. how does that even work?” Harry asked as the five men continued to claim him.

“The cum from the other father or father's uses magic to create a womb in the uke, the womb stays even after birth making it easier to get pregnant. In the weeks before birth, a channel forms just behind the balls so that they can give birth,” Charlie said, as he was resting at that moment.

“I never learned this, doesn't that mean i might be pregnant right now?” Harry asked wide eyed, he moaned as Bill claimed his mouth and throat with his thick length, soon he was thrusting in his throat sending cum down into Harry.

“If you weren't last time, your definitely this time,” Remus smirked, for he knew that werewolves were really fertile when transformed and he'd definitely taken Harry then.

OoOoO

It was only after his alarm went off the second time, did his lovers allow Harry to waddle to the shower to get ready for the day. Of course his Butt plug was deep inside him, not allowing any of there seed to escape his small form.

He pulled on his university robed, spelled to hide his cum belly from those not in the know. To his shock he found that it was rather tight against his massive belly, but with the spell in effect the robe didn't look tight. To his lovers delight, his cum belly and the now tight clothing and robes made him look ready to give birth any day.

“I bought the house next door Harry, I'm pretty sure we can connect the houses easily enough. Bill and Charlie are living there too,” Sirius said, pouting a bit that he couldn't pounce his godson again.

“That's great, did you guys find a house,” Harry asked Remus and Severus.

“Where else but the house on the other side off you, we'll be moved in next month,” Remus said, the wolf in him didn't want there young mate to leave since he was more likely pregnant with his cubs.

“Well... definitely won't run out of room for the babies once the houses join.. and magic can always add more floors,” Harry mused as he left the house and his lovers.

“Well, looks like he definite in favour of kids,” Charlie said stretching, this time he had no cum belly since he'd been doing the claiming this time.

'Um.. you do realize that with how powerful he is magically and five lovers.. he could be carrying multiple children of all of us,” Bill finally said.

“I don't care either way, wolves always have litters,” Remus smirked.


	4. Confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter more couples

“Welcome home Harry,” Sirius said, greeting his young lover with a melting kiss.

“Mm-mm.” Harry moaned as there erections rubbed together. Really, from the way Sirius was acting you'd think he'd gone weeks instead of a few hours at his first day at classes. Heck he still had the sum belly, it had been awkward trying not to waddle with that belly.

“Linked the two houses up while you were gone, just have to wait till Remus and Snape take over the other house to link it up. It will be a manor when its done,” Sirius said with a grin.

“Other then that, what has you so excited,” Harry mused as they headed to the kitchen.

“I picked up a potion, you drink half and the rest changes colours so we can find out if you really are pregnant or not,” Sirius said, practically bouncing.

“Where is everyone else?” harry asked, almost expecting the other four lovers to be there.

'Bill and Charlie went out to there new jobs, and Remus and Snape went back to Britain to start packing,” The man said.

“Shall we get over the pregnancy thought or not?” Harry asked with a grin, as they sat at the little island counter in the room.

“Drink away,” Sirius said, pulling out the bottled potion, opening it he gulped down half the potion, which had a weird garlic after taste.

They peered at the undrunk part, as they watched it turned a deep purple with amber sparks in it.

“Well?” Harry asked, for he had no clue what it meant.

“Definitely pregnant, more then one child and more then one father,” Sirius said looking at a scrap of paper.

At those words the world seemed to grey out, Harry fainted.

OoOoO

Meanwhile In Britain: 

Ginny screamed as she gave birth, wishing the little brat was out already.

The money she had when Harry divorced her had run out quickly, then Molly that Bitch had Percy and her disowned. Her son was living with her family, and she was forbidden from seeing him.

Really, Harry should have just accepted James as his.

“Shes loosing too much blood!” a nurse cried.

This brat was Percy's also, but she had promised Percy that any child she had was his and she had a laugh that the Potter's bloodline would die out without Harry knowing.

She was going to murder Percy once she left the hospital, he'd dropped her like a hot Potato once the news came out. Though she grinned viciously, knowing that Penny had left him with there only child, not wanting to be with an adulterer who was into incest.

“Get out you little shit,” Ginny screamed as red lifeblood slipped out between her legs.

She would have her revenge on Percy and perfect Potter, she would have her money and all the men between her legs as she wanted.

Why.. did the world seem so far away?

She grunted as she finally gave a final push, falling back into the hospital sheets.

“Its a boy,” the nurse told her.

“Get rid of him,” Ginny hissed hatefully, not even bothering to look at the brat.

The world seemed to be fading.

“Please stay awake, you've lost too much blood. The potions aren't working,” the nurse cried crying the last part to the healer.

“Potter.. you'll pay,” Ginny promised, not even paying attention to the fact she was bleeding to death.

She fell into the greyness of death not even realizing.

OoOoO

Molly rocked the newborn baby silently, tears trickled down her pale face.

Her new grandson was beautiful, looking like a miniature of his grandfather.

He was only a few minutes old, and already the mother who rejected him was a cooling body.

Why.. why would Ginny do this to them.

She knew Harry had loved Ginny, and everyone had thought Ginny had loved the sweet man.

Ginny had stolen children from Harry, she wondered if anyone knew that why Harry would never claim James now, he'd asked and been given the duty as godfather. He still loved the child, but hurt too much for the boy to be his son.

“Life isn't fair isn't it,” she whispered to the sleeping newborn, who even if Ginny had lived would of had custody.

Arthur looked down at his grandson proudly, the way he was brought in the world might have been horrible but he would be loved.

They knew Britain would not be the place to raise there grandchildren, they were going to move away to Australia where the Weasley owned a small home.. a home too small for when they had seven children living with them. 

They had never sold it, planning to hopefully retire to it. George would probably love the large house to raise a family in.

“You know, he looks like a Fred,” Molly said in wonder.

“I think George will be pleased,” Arthur said.

Molly smiled, maybe... those two children would have a happy future after all.

OoOoO

Fleur smiled as her beautiful mate and wife Hermione hummed as she went through paperwork, while she had been surprised her Mate would be female she had no regrets.

The muggleborn witch was intelligent, and was quite aggressive in bed for a sub.

Her eyes dipped to Hermione's stomach, which was rounding out beautifully with there first child. Unlike men, it took a potion for two women to conceive.

“Hello Fleur,” Hermione said seeing her in her office.

“Hello Love,” Fleur purred and shut the door behind her, she may have not expected a female mate but she enjoyed it very much.

OoOoO

It had been a one time thing, both had used protection but somewhere along the way it had failed.

“This is your fault, and your going to stay,” Draco hissed at the red head, Ron nodded violently scared that if he refused Draco would cut off little Ron.

“Yeah, of course,” Ron said softly.

“My father will hear of this, I must tell him before some blabbermouth tells him,” Draco cried in a panic, knowing that his mother would kill him (literally) when she found out he was with a Weasleys child.

Ron was soon dragged off by Draco, feeling confused knowing that with the magic they used as Protection.. the only magic that should have broken it was if they were soulmates.

There was no way right?

OoOoO

Sirius had panicked a bit when harry had fainted, but had realized it was from shock.

He'd quickly placed his lover/godson in bed, he watched as the ebony haired man slept his cum belly straining against his clothing. Sirius gently touched his lovers belly, knowing that children were growing there.

He didn't know if any of the children were his, but he'd love them all and he'd definitely seal the deal next time if none were his.

Muggles would have freaked over many facts over there insanely fast relationship, or the fact that Harry would carry so many children without the problems muggles had.

Harry's magic and soul resonated with them all, called them to claim him. A bit annoying to share him, but it took all of them to keep up with Harry's stamina.

There was also the fact that three of them were old enough to be Harry's father and he himself was distantly related to him, well Wizards could live up to two hundred years old and he wasn't even middle aged yet. The wars had taken too many people much too young, and the blood relation was far enough away that it wouldn't cause problems.

“I wonder... would Lily and James hate us for claiming you,” Sirius whispered, and gently kissed harry on his lips.

Omakes:

“Grandbabies!” Lily screamed happily, waving around fans and doing a women special dance known as the grandbabies dance.

“I'm going to castrate you Remus and Sirius, taking advantage of my innocent baby boy,” James cried, his poor baby.

“Grandbabies,” Lily cheered, she was so glad that nice lady Nodoka had taught her this years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't know the dance or Nodoka, your anime/manga deprived


	5. Moon rise

Harry gently changes the pages of the ancient book in front of him, his eyes studying the information below, now and then his lips moving as he read the words. Beside him on the table was quiet a few books, all ones he was reading for his courses.

Every now and then, his hands would touch his still flat belly.

Growing there inside him, were new life.

It had been three weeks since he'd tested positive for pregnancy, with a few more tests he'd found out he'd actually conceived that guys night. That meant that he was just about a month along, and male pregnancies were the same length as females.

It had been amusing yet annoying when his lovers all learned the news, they'd vibrated like children high on sugar. He'd definitely gotten a lot of kisses and make out time with the proof positive of the potion, then the idiots had all gone out and gotten skunk drunk to celebrate.

That had not been pleasing, since he was pregnant he couldn't chance alcohol now and they'd all smelled horrible when they got home that night. Harry had almost gleefully kicked them out of his bedroom, breathing the alcohol smell they had was not nice.

At the moment he was in the University Library, concentrating on the information he needed for the first term project. Strange, he found himself enjoying reading much more now that he was no longer in Hogwarts. Mind you, that had probably been because of Dumbledore trying to keep him 'dumb' and trying to sacrifice/murder him to defeat Voldemort.

Harry smirked at the plans he'd derailed when he'd offed Moldywarts early, why Dumbledork had thought him a soul anchor he didn't know, but Goblin rituals had proved the old meddler wrong.

His hand once again touched his stomach, still flat but he could feel it thickening. He knew he'd soon blow up into a balloon, because he was carrying multi children, at least a few cubs from Remus because they'd done it wolf style.

The cubs would stay cubs for at least a week, before becoming human. Research had told him that meant the born werewolf babies would be slightly older then there sibs.

How many were he carrying?

And when would that annoying potion student stop trying to ask him out damn it.

That's it, he was going to bring his lovers and make out with them in front of the student to get him to go away.

OoOoO

“No, you put them together this way,” Bill protested, holding up a few pieces.

“Um... yours is falling apart,” Charlie said, Bill swore and quickly tried again.

“For goodness sake, why don't you all use the spells that came with it to put them together,” a frustrated Remus said, around him was chaos for the others wouldn't allow him to out the multiple cribs together with magic.

“Haven't you heard its safer to put them together by hand, I've heard of magic spelled ones falling apart and killing the babies in them!” Sirius protested, from his spot where he was half through his crib.

“For goodness sake Sirius, that was proven fake because another company was trying to drive them under,” Remus cried, he was a little grouchy since the full moon would be tonight. His wolf couldn't wait to claim there pregnant mate, to smell the scent of cubs growing within him.

Oh yes, his wolf couldn't wait. Its thoughts were making him hard, dripping pre-cum into his briefs.

Her spared a look at there other sometimes uke lover, while Charlie wasn't pregnant.. he had a feeling the red haired man would soon also bursting with child also.

“That's it. I have other things to do,” Severus said whipping out his wand, with a mutter of magic and a wand movement his cribs were put together securely. Then he walked out, smug that his crib moment was done.

The others stared at the complete cribs.

“Alright fine, but if they fall apart I'm saying told you so,” Sirius protested.

The cribs were very quickly spelled together and placed in the nursery room Harry had chosen.

OoOoO

“I thought you were going to tell your father, you even dragged me off to tell him,” Ron hissed at the carrier of his child.

“I know, but what if he hates me... I always thought I'd be married and the father of any children,” Draco said, remembering his brief failed marriage to Astoria, they'd divorced after it was found the girl was infertile. The marriage contract by there fathers had demanded children, it was soon declared null.

Both had been relieved, while they could get along Astoria had not been happy, and Draco was.. well gay and could barely perform with her.

“If he rejects you, he's not worth it,” Ron said, and silenced Draco with a kiss.

“Give.. me a few more days,” Draco said softly.

“Lets try to make sure he knows before you start showing,” Ron sighed, Draco could be so... difficult.

OoOoO

The sun was going down when Harry arrived home, he was glad that he had no early classes tomorrow since he knew his Alpha wolf would tire him out.

Humming to himself, he locked the door behind him. Noticing that the others had already spelled the house for Remus tonight, the only part of the house the wolf would be allowed tonight was his room. He knew that bill would not be joining them tonight, as an Alpha the wolf Remus became would not share during a full moon.

Suddenly arms grabbed him, spinning him and then claiming his mouth in a deep kiss.

“Hello Harry,” Remus growled, Harry smiled at the aggressiveness of the wolf. The wolf was so close to the surface, it was amazing to see his lover like this when usually the man was rather mild.

“Hello Remus,” Harry purred, he was being pulled so close that he could feel the werewolves unnatural body heat and the large erection the man had.

“I got us some steak,” Remus said, nibbling at his neck. But not biting, for he didn't want to infect his mate. Harry knew that Remus was glad that he could only spread the curse via bite, the half ass wolfing of Bill hadn't been fixed till there first mating.

“I am hungry,” Harry said, taking in that nice musky scent of the taller male. In fact he was always hungry, barely a month in his pregnancy and his children were driving his body batty.

At least, he only had morning sickness maybe once or twice a week.

So far that is.

Soon the duo were in the dining room, eating a mostly meat meal. Harry had expected this, this close to the moon rising and the fact he was carrying cubs.

Because he carried cubs, Harry found to his annoyance he could only take meat rare if he had any and he found himself having it almost every day. Bill and Remus found the sight of him eating it erotic, what they found about him eating bloody meat erotic he didn't know. But, they'd dragged him to the bedroom quite a few times after he ate his meat.

Of course Harry also had a salad, as a forest elf he needed some greens every meal or he would suffer.

“I'm not taking my potion tonight,” Remus said, startled harry looked at his lover who's eyes were almost glowing.

“Why?” Harry, the last time Remus hadn't taken his potion Tonk had almost been killed. But really, trying to seduce a werewolf on a full moon, specially when everyone knew that Severus was his mate.

He heard she might get out of the hospital soon, is was only due to her shape shifting ability that made her immune to the bite.

“My wolf wants you, in this form or as your wolf. Your one of my mates, and carrying my cubs. There is no problem of your safety,” Remus whispered his promise.

The ebony haired man smiled, he barely remembered the last time he and the wolf mated due to alcohol. He knew Remus hadn't been in control, and he wondered when it would feel like.

“Okay,” Harry said simply, the wolf was part of Remus and he wouldn't not reject any part of his lovers.

Finally they pushed away there dishes, leaving it till tomorrow to clean it up.

They shed there clothing as walked, till they walked naked into the master bedroom. Harry laughed as he was pushed onto the bed, the older male straddling his body. Harry moaned as Remus sucked on his nipples, they slowly began to suck and kiss his way down to his belly.

There the man stopped and sniffed and kissed gently, for he could smell and sense the new life growing in his mate.

Then smirking he shifted his body till his penis was right over Harry's head and he was above Harry's manhood.

Then began to thrust int his mates throat and pump cum into his mates greedy mouth, as he sucked and sucked at Harry's.

A while later he withdrew, Harry gasping for air but certainly aroused.

“You might want to shift to your wolf Harry,” Remus smirked at the aroused younger man. “For the moon is rising.”

And then he howled.

Harry stared in awe as Remus went from human to hybrid form, and then he realized that he hadn't changed.

Yet he didn't feel fear.

Smugly he got up and leaned against the bed, his ass easily accessed by the were.

The creature stalked to its smaller mate, his now much larger penis hard and painful looking.

There was no time to prepare, for a wolf was not a gentle creature. Harry gasped as that length was thrust deep inside him, the weres balls tight against him. 

He cried in pain and pleasure as the were thrust and thrust again into him, his hands held onto the sides of the bed to keep himself from falling.

Finally the werewolf paused deep inside him, a pressure filled him as the weer allowed a knot to form as he released his seeds into his mates body. Thankfully Harry was already pregnant, so he wouldn't get pregnant again.

Slowly the were withdrew, but harry wasn't done.

Grinning at his lover, he shifted to his wolf form with had a nickname of Midnight sadly... blame Sirius.

The werewolf paused and howled again, allowing the man form to fall away till a large alpha wolf stood there.

He did wonder if he could get a cum belly from one person though, and wolf Remus looked ready to try.

OoOoO

Fleur hadn't realized how deep asleep she was, till Hermione was forced to push her out of bed to wake her.

“What's wrong Hermione?” Fleur asked worriedly.

“I went into labour, get the healer,” Hermione hissed out as a contraction hit.

“I'll be back soon beloved,” Fleur said kissing her mate, then ran for the fireplace.

“Reading and having contractions are very different then I thought,” Hermione said to herself wincing, to add insult to injury the baby kicked violently.

OoOoO

His first thought upon waking, was that he would definitely have to clean the sheets after last night. The second was, that it was still at least two hours before his alarm went off and many more till he had to head to classes.

“Why... are you waking us up after a full moon,” Harry grumbled seeing Bill and Charlie in the room.

“Hermione went into labour last night, they are still waiting,” Bill told him.

“Well lets go then,” Harry said swinging out of bed, ignoring how sore he was. He smirked a bit at the fact he had a cum belly, though a small one. He and Remus quickly had a shower and dressed, Harry pulling on his normal clothing that were loose enough to hide his cum belly.

OoOoO

No one had realized that Hermione could swear enough to make sailors blush, or the threats she was making that made quite a few pale.

Harry, knew that it would be him giving birth in eight months. Unlike Hermione though, there was a good chance he would have a magical Cesarian depending on how many babies he carried.

An hour ago he'd sent a message to the University, unable to get to class due to this occasion. Hopefully he'd be able to get notes, he didn't want to miss anything important this early in the course work.

Finally a babies shrill cry filled the air, they all felt relief that it was over as the swearing ended too.

“It is a girl,” Fleur said coming out of the room, proud of wife and daughter. Not that is would have been a boy, male Veela births were rare.

“Hermione wishes to see you Harry,” Fleur told him, teh pregnant man nodded and headed inside.

OoOoO

Hermione stared proudly at her little girl, she was red faces but she could see the baby would take after Fleur mostly in looks.

“What's her name?” a voice asked softly, to not wake the newborn.

“Chandra... after my grandmother,” Hermione said, smiling tiredly at harry, she missed seeing him but knew Italy had been good for him. 

“She's beautiful, like her mothers,” Harry told her.

“Thank you... I have a favour to ask, and Fleur agreed,” Hermione said.

“Ask away,” Harry smiled.

“I want you to be her Godfather, your one of few people I know would look after her right if anything happened to us or our families,” Hermione asked him.

“Only if you become Godmother,” Harry told her, she blinked then tried not to squeal.

“Your pregnant! How far along and which of your boys is the father?” she asked happily, she had been a bit impressed that after Ginny harry had found five lovers that would share him so quickly.

“Ah... the thing is, i don't know, I'm carry multiple babies apparently,” Harry said blushing hotly.

“Once we get some time, you and me are going to have a night out and chat,” Hermione said smirking, Harry blushed even harder.


	6. Tiny slice of Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally stuck in this chappy, not as long as i wanted but hopefully next update will be longer

The scream of rage could be heard for miles it seemed, flashing of magic could be seen from the location of the scream.

Moments later two figures threw themselves out the area, then apparated to safety.

A while later, the two lovers were breathing hard and hiding in Ron's apartment.

“Maybe it was a bad idea to tell Narcissa first,” Ron said wide eyed, the former Black definitely had the Black Madness from inbreeding. 

“I'm surprised were alive,” Draco finally said.

“We still have to tell your father,” Ron reminded him, Draco swore. Well at least they knew Narcissa wouldn't tell her husband since they were separated at the moment.

OoOoO

Severus Snape was a Kinky bastard, and Harry was enjoying it.

After two days after Hermione gave birth, Harry finally had free time from class work he'd been catching up on.

Two days without sex also, since once back home the group of sex found that they had errands to run.

Harry and Severus were the first to have free time, and Severus decided to try something fun. While claiming Harry's ass on the bed was fun, there were other things they could do also.

At the moment they were in basement, which had yet to be changed into a potions lab. Harry was naked, with his arms and legs chained tightly to a magically created metal frame. In fact it was arranged to safely keep Harry from touching the ground, without causing him any pain.

He also had a cock ring on, keeping him erection from releasing its quickly forming burden.

Now Severus was dressed as a Death eater, mask included. Why he still had them Harry didn't know, but at the moment he was too aroused to care.

“You escaped me too many time boy-who-lived,” Severus said in a lusty voice, his front robes were parted showing he wore nothing beneath and that his length was all to ready.

“You'll never get away with this Death eater!” Harry purred licking his lips.

“Silence brat,” Snape purred, slapping him with a silk whip.

“Ahh...” Harry said, there was something very freeing about this role play.

“Shhhh,” Severus said, surely leering behind the mask. 

Then slipped a gab held by silk around his mouth.

Then he walked behind Harry and began to whip his behind, Harry gasped as the whip was hitting pressure points that sent erotic shock behind him. 

The older man, definitely knew what he was doing.

The whipping paused, and then without warning Severus thrust hard and deep inside his pregnant lover. For a moment Harry gasped, then moaned as Severus began to assault his ass.

The elf could only moan into the gag as pleasure absorbed him, then they both sighed as the potions master released inside the smaller male.

This.. would continue on for quiet some time.

OoOoO

Wincing Harry slipped into bed, while he had enjoyed the kinky sex, the position after a few hours got uncomfortable and arms and legs became sore from unmoving positions.

The cock ring was also gone, which was a relief and he decided that would be a rare kink for him. Once again the butt plug was inside him, keeping his lovers cum inside him.

At the moment he was naked as the day he was born, he placed a hand on his stomach and paused.

His belly was no linger flat, and it wasn't a cum belly.

How had he not noticed this earlier?

The elf peered at his belly, cupping the small bump there. He felt a small piece of glee, he was just over a month gone, but apparently with so many growing inside him he'd be blowing up quite early.

“Hello there, I guess... I'm your mother,” Harry whispered to the bump.

He fell asleep smiling, dreaming of many green eyed children.

OoOoO

“Another year gone,” Neville sighed, the grave in front of him a stark reminder of what was lost.

“Fred.. would have a joke right about now,” George whispered at his side.

Neville sighed again, tracing the name Fred on the gravestone, he missed the vibrant red head very much.

No one knew that he and Fred had been in a relationship.

Or that it was actually both twins.

No one knew they'd asked him to marry them.

He'd said yes of course.

No one knew they married in secret, or that he'd miscarried after Fred died.

He placed a hand on his belly, its roundness hidden by a spell.

With this child he knew the father was George, but he wondered.. if that lost child would have been Fred's.

OoOoO

“Just think... growing there is our children,” a voice whispered as Harry woke, lips gently claimed his own as he opened his emerald orbs.

“Hey Charlie,” Harry smiled at the Incubus, the red head smiled at him and placed a gentle hand over the tiny bump representing the babies.

“I'm jealous a bit actually, as I'm a uke sometimes I was hoping to get pregnant.. but nothing so far,” Charlie said placing a hand on his own belly, wondering what it would be like to be pregnant himself.

“Give it time... in eight months were going to have a huge amount of babies about first.. more then likely your going to be large with child then anyway,” Harry whispered to his lover.

“Fuck me, take me Harry,” Charlie said startling him.

“Are you sure, I'm a bit out of practice since that first boys night out.. in fact I've been the main uke since,” Harry responded, he looked into his lovers eyes to see a longing in them.

“Yeah I'm sure, I'd like to see that large member of yours thrust deep inside me,” Charlie leered, harry laughed.

“Then I suppose you need to be naked also,” Harry purred, and stripped the taller man with his hands.

He pulled the red head onto them bed, capturing the mans lips with his own. Slowly he kissed his way down the mans body, trailing his hands down muscles and pressing down in spots to cause pleasure.

He shifted till Charlie's Legs were over his shoulders, and Charlies entrance was in the right position. The red heads member was hard and glistening with dripping precum, but Harry paid no attention to that.

With a smirk he thrust into the older mans entrance, who gasped for Harry hadn't prepared the entrance.

Harry bent to the task of creating a cum belly for Charlie, and showing that while he'd rather be uke he could do seme quiet well too.

OoOoO

“Draco, this is a surprise,” Lucius said as his only child came through the flu, his eyebrows did rise when a red haired man entered behind him looking nervous.

“Father,” Draco said.

“This will require alcohol won't it,” Lucius sighed, feeling his stress factor rise.

“Definitely,” the red head said, but went quiet when Draco elbowed him.

“I'm pregnant,” Draco said.

Lucius stared, this had to be a weird dream.

Draco and on of the red haired spawn?

“There better be a wedding before the baby is born,” he finally said, then passed out for one of his standing did not faint.

OoOoO

Harry yawned as he read through a rather fascinating book, once he'd learned of his pregnancy he'd ordered many books on male pregnancies that focused on those with creature blood.

From what he read a lot of wizards from pure blood lines had creature blood, but not many lines had the blood active anymore.

Sadly, the decline of creature bloodlines and matings could actually could be directed at muggleborns.

Many had feared that the magical beings were demons, it didn't help that this was mostly around the witch burnings.

A lot of historical knowledge were lost due to those fears, as muggleborns fear caused many things to be labelled dark.. it was actually there that the werewolf fear/hate began.

Harry sighed as he thought of the historic book he had found that in, it had actually been a muggleborn that wrote it not slanting it either way.

Things were getting better now in his time, the muggleborns no longer feared the demons in the dark.. mostly. The magical world was now moving forward to catch up with the muggle world, and more wizarding traditions were coming back, he'd heard that Christmas next year would be a traditional one... not here comes Santa.

Thankfully magical beings were no longer labelled dark.

For that alone he was thankful, for he knew none of his children would be human due to everyone's creature inheritance waking that first night.

He yawned again and placed the book down on his bedside table, he cancelled the spell that allowed him to read in the dark.

Cuddling under his covers he smiled, around him he could hear the breathing of his sleeping lovers.

“Its going to be a many interesting months ahead til your all born,” Harry whispered to his unborn children, he feel asleep smiling with hands gently cupping his baby bump.


	7. Interlude: Wait.. what!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius asks a serious question and what.. what...  
> Read On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short Interlude, having massive writers block for this story and decided to give an interlude instead of waiting for a full chappy. hopefully soon i'll be typing up a storm for Silken

“I want this to be official,” Sirius said, Harry who had been concentrating on a project for class looked up blinking.

“Pardon?” he asked confused.

His godfather/lover sighed and leaned down, cuddling his sitting lover as best this position allowed.

“I want all our relationships to be legal, not just lovers. To bond our magic, in marriage,” Sirius said, started Harry dropped his work to stare at the older man.

“Are you sure, marriage is a big thing,” Harry asked wide eyed, Sirius snuggled closer, his hands cupping the growing bump that was there children. At two months Harry was already visibly pregnant, Harry was not looking forward to the final months where he's be bed bound.

“For one thing the children wouldn't be considered bastards, you know how some pure bloods are. Also, just think of the honeymoon,” Sirius purred, sending a shiver right through Harry's body and woke up his penis nicely.

“Well... Marriage would be nice, but i expect a real moment being asked. I'll leave it up to you and the others on how you ask... and my last name will be very long then,” Harry said, he shifted one of Sirius hands down till the other man could feel the other bulge he was supporting.

“Promise love... oh hello there,” Sirius said, as Harry's manhood tried to stand at full attention.

“Mmmm... This is due Monday, its only Friday,” Harry said smirking, and shoved the papers off the table.

“Well, Mr. Potter, how about another bit of homework,” Sirius leered, puling off there clothing.

“Will I get detention if I fail,” harry said as he was pulled from the chair and placed onto the table and kept there.

“Oh... lots of detention,” Sirius said happily, taking in his naked lovers body. Harry's body glowed with pregnancy hormones, and his baby bump made himself feel proud of there groups manhood. Seeing Harry's cock still hard, he bent his attention to it.

Harry moaned as Sirius did things with his mouth and tongue to his cock that shouldn't be possible, soon enough he had Harry cumming as he sucked up the liquid into his mouth.

“Guys! Male pregnancies if the parents aren't human are only six months!” Remus screamed running in, Harry and Sirius froze in shock and Sirius almost chocked on his cum.


	8. How the belly Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Update! sorry for the wait. In which Harry's belly grows.

Things... had gotten a little crazy in the last week, like the fact that his pregnancy would be only six months long. But probably closer to six do to the fact he was carrying multiples.

To his pleasure each of his lovers had now asked him to marry them, all of them.

Of course he said yes, he loved them all and he wanted his children to be proper heirs.

It had been adorable, they all been big eyes, pouty mouths.. mouths that soon were sucking him nicely too.

Of course with the fact that he was going to be carrying for six months, he began to grow quickly in the stomach area. It had been just a bump and now he was definitely showing.

Harry had not been amused when he'd had to wear male maternity clothing, his normal clothing no longer fitting.

He was now officially half way through his pregnancy, but looked like he was due any time. But the more he showed the more horny Harry found himself, his mates rather enjoying being jumped at random times.

But today was a day he was very excited about, today was when he would marry his mates in a druid ceremony. Each of them were handsome in there robes, and harry glowed as the others drooled over Harry's Druid robes the front tight with the forms of there children growing.

“Shall we begin?” The druid asked.

(I had a mental block that kept this fic from posting, so i'm not writing the bonding/wedding. If you write it tell me and I'll post it as an interlude. If more then one. Maybe get its own file. Lol)

OoOoO

Harry moaned around Sirius cock as Remus took his ass, his other husbands molesting his form. They were gentle with the all too pregnant elf, his belly was cum covered.

The elf did his best to ignore that he could feel his children, just three months along and already recognizing there parents magic and voices. Even now he was having way to many bathroom runs, and he still had three months to go.

He was definitely enjoying his wedding night.

OoOoO

Harry sighed as he pulled himself into the shower, the warm water cascading over his growing form. Sadly he went back to school today, after all because the pregnancy and birth were only six months he couldn't allow himself to fall behind.

He was almost done his hair when the bathroom door slammed open and the sound of someone tossing there cookies into the porcelain throne 

Worried Harry quickly finished washing and turned off the water, pushing the curtain out he frowned seeing Charlie there looking rather green.

“Charlie?” Harry asked his mate as he pulled on a rather fluffy towel.

“How do you deal with it?” Charlie rasped a few minutes later.

“Deal with what?” He replied worried, sighing Charlie flushed the toilet and went to the sink and cleaned up.

“Morning sickness,” Charlie rasped out, gasping Harry placed a hand on his mates stomach feeling a certain thickness to it.

“You got your wish,” Harry said.

“Its yours, you've been my only top since then.... and I rarely bottom except for you,” Charlie said, placing his own hand on Harry's huge belly.

“By the thickness I'm guessing our first time alone?” Harry asked, here he was a mother in a few months and now he was a father too.

“Yeah... just found out the day before the bonding, I was going to surprise you,” Charlie sighed. “Surprise.”

“You and me tonight, alone...” Harry purred. “Just think, two horny pregnant males all alone...”

Charlie licked his lips, looking less and less green.

“Oh god...” Charlie moaned, the images arousing him.

Humming to himself harry looked at the time, definitely enough time.

“Ever have shower sex,” Harry smirked dropping the towel, Charlie dropped his own clothing with a spell and showed that he definitely knew how that worked.

OoOoO

Okay.. this was a bit of a problem, the desks in the library were definitely not made for pregnancy. He scowled as he best arranged things and still reach them, with a pregnancy deadline harry was studying like crazy and months ahead of where he should be. His teachers guessed that by the time he returned from maternity leave he'd be ready for one on one with an actual enchanter.

Mind you all this left him mentally exhausted, magically also since most fo his was used to help the babies magic grow.

He rubbed a hand on his belly, to sooth the movement of the babies.

He wanted this done so he'd be able to be with his mates, to feel them inside him.

He mentally purred at the thought of what he'd be doing to Charlie tonight.

“Well hello there,” a voice said, Harry sighed.

“Get lost Samuel, I'm happily married and bonded and with child,” Harry told the man not even turning, really the man should of realized he wasn't interested at all.

“All you are is a little slut, who should have been mine,” Samuel snarled, angrily harry turned to tell the man off when something was blown into his face.

Darkness greeted him.

OoOoO

He woke chained to a bed, naked and gagged.

“You should have said yes, now I'm going to fuck you after I rid you of the abominations. After all can't have my beloved having someone elses children. And I soo want children,” Samueal said with a strange giggle, sure he knew Samueal was a flirt and wanted to date but he'd had no idea the man was insane.

“Say goodbye to them Lovely,” Samueal said pulling out a knife.

Harry in pure fear magics filled the air...

Darkness once again filled the air.

OoOoO

He woke up to the concerned faces of his mates.

“Don't speak, your in a private hospital in Venice Italy, only an hour away from home,” Bill told him, gently helping him up to sip water from a glass.

“Wha...” Harry began before he needed to drink more water.

“The babies are fine, and so are you,” Remus said, his eyes almost pure wolf in his worry.

“Samueal?” Harry asked.

“Dead,” Severus said.

“How?” Harry asked.

“When he tried to kill the babies your magic reacted, it was a clear cut self defence,” Severus explained, at the mention of babies harry placed a hand on his belly then had to stare.

He was much bigger then when he was last awake.

Actually, he was at bed bound and due any moment now stage.

“What the fuck,” Harry said actually swearing, and the babies were super active too.

“To protect yourself, somehow your magic sped up the pregnancy,” Charlie said frowning.

“I'm due any time now aren't I?” Harry sighed, now able to talk.

At that moment as in a fit of irony, Harry's water broke.

“Fuck your Murphy,” Harry hissed.

OoOoO

With how big Harry had been, Sirius had not realized how small the babies would be.

Or how many babies there would be.

Remus had three cubs, a boy and two girls. 

Charlie only had one, a boy already with red hair and freckles.

Bill had twin daughters.

Severus was the proud father of triplets, all boys.

And Sirius, Sirius had his heir.. his first born, a tiny little boy that was Harry miniature in all ways and he hoped had Harry's green eyes.

Ten babies, an amount only possible due to magic.

Amazing this happened just a month from Christmas, and now only five days from Christmas he couldn't be happier.

He knew there would be many children in the future, with the way they went at it all the time.

Thankfully forest elves only had certain times of the year they were fertile, it just happened that the guys night and shift to creature had jump started it.

“Merry Christmas little one,” Sirius whispered.

TBC


End file.
